


you of my heart,send me a little word

by Sometimesyoufly (faile02)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Facial Shaving, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faile02/pseuds/Sometimesyoufly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a certain thrill in being allowed to shave your boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you of my heart,send me a little word

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this graphic. ](http://sometimesyoufly.tumblr.com/post/62369806391/kitty-en-classe-permettez-moi)

“Come here,” Darcy says, perched on the bathroom counter, grinning at Steve’s heated look. This wasn’t the first time she’s sat and watched him shave, but it was still a little new, exciting. Steve steps between her legs, slips his hands underneath his shirt she’s wearing, hanging unbuttoned and loose around her shoulders. 

He thumbs the band of her panties, leans down to kiss her. “This is a good look on you,” he murmurs against her lips. 

Darcy’s hands slide across Steve’s back, around to his shoulders, up his neck. There’s scruff on Steve’s face and Darcy’s nails catch on the short hairs. “I want to shave you.” 

“Yeah?” Steve asks, his hands settling on the curve of Darcy’s waist. “Handy with a razor, then?”

Laughing, Darcy rubs her smooth legs on whatever skin of Steve’s she can reach. “I think I’ve got enough experience with shaving, baby.”

Steve catches a leg, runs a hand down to find her foot, tickling her toes. He muffles Darcy’s giggles with his mouth on hers, lets her wiggle for a few moments before following her smooth skin back up to firm hips. “Alright.”

“Yeah?” Darcy’s beaming, slightly breathless from kisses and laughter. “Sit. You’re still too tall for me.”

The toilet lid is down, and Steve sits. He watches as Darcy runs the faucet, letting the water warm. She finds the razor and for moment, Steve wishes he had an old fashioned straight razor and shaving cream that didn’t come out of a can. He puts it on his mental shopping list. 

Darcy takes her place, this time she’s the one between Steve’s legs. It’s good, he can touch her, look up at the swell of her breast, run fingers over soft skin. Then Darcy’s titling his head back, coating him with shaving cream, and slowly, carefully, scraping away the hint of yesterday’s beard growth. 

They’re both mostly quiet, Darcy humming here and there over the tough spots. It takes her about twice as long, but it feels good. At the end, Darcy wipes away the last bit of shaving cream, reaches for the bottle of the expensive aftershave she bought him at the start of their relationship (before it was much more than just a few dates and night spent together). 

When she’s finished, razor put down, and a satisfied smile on Darcy’s face, Steve wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her down to his lap. He kisses the tip of her nose. “I love you.” It’s softly said, but confident. Steve grins at Darcy’s face. 

“You do?” Darcy wasn’t expecting that. She blinks, wraps her hands around Steve’s neck.  
“I do.”

“Oh good. I love you too.” Her grip tightens, pulls Steve down so she can kiss him. Steve slips an arm under her legs, sweeps her up into his arms to carry her off to the bedroom.


End file.
